Ghosts Of The Ark
by SassyShots
Summary: If you asked anyone on the Ark, they didn't exist. Kept in secret their entire lives, raised in the bland whiteness of a hidden lab, they have never been a part of society. Now thrown in with The 100 and sent to the ground, can they learn to survive again and find a place among their peers? Their coming was foretold, their arrival waited upon. What might the Earth hold, for Ghosts?


**Author's Note:** Something new! I swear, this is my last new thing for a while. A wonderful friend of mine who is a bit covered up, offered me the ability to take on her story, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. This fandom is one I love, and I was so into the direction her story was headed before she had to take a step back. So! Now that she's given me the story to work on, we'll see how it goes!

 **Story Information:**  
 _Rating:_ Fiction M- for language, adult themes/situations, violence/fighting/some gore and sci-fi elements, etc.  
 _Pairing:_ Bellamy Blake/OC (Minor pairings to be announced)  
 _*Casting-_ Arianwyn, Lily Collins. Jayden, Colton Haynes. Siran, AnnaSophia Robb.  
 _Warning!:_ There is an obvious AU quality to this piece, and some OOC opportunities. It will explore some less than moral dealings with unclaimed children/the children of parents who are floated/deceased. So, if that could trigger you, please move on to another story now. There will be no Bellarke in this story, I just don't see the two of them together. Any other warnings, I'll note before a chapter!  
 _Credits:_ This story originally belonged to my dear friend, _SweetSouthernSass_. All original work and plotline are the creations of her mind. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to continue it!

Support and feedback is both welcomed, coveted, and encouraged! Please keep any story hate or flames to yourself, however. There are plenty of stories in the fandom, if you don't like this one, find on for you! :D

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything The 100 related, this includes in both the TV Series/Novels! Such a shame. I also do not own anything copyrighted/trademarked/recognizable in this work of fiction that might be mentioned. The initial four OC's are the intellectual property of SweetSouthernSass. I'm just having fun playing with characters, and giving life to plot bunnies!_**

* * *

 _"It's not the strongest of the species that survives, nor the most intelligent that survives.  
It is the one that is the most adaptable to change."_

* * *

 _ **September 13th, 2149**_  
 _ **Skybox Exodus Dropship, United Ark Federation**_  
 _ **The Ark Space Station, Earth's Orbit**_

The man stood, with his spine ramrod straight and chin tilted upward, he watched every single movement that was made. More than once he snapped at the guards handling his charges to be careful with them, even though he knew it would take more than a little jostle here and there to hurt them. The dropship was empty, but it wouldn't be for long, and he'd commissioned the ability to secure them inside as the first passengers.

Equal parts of something along the lines of both sadness and relief warred with his emotions.

Part of him was almost grieved to watch them go.

He had overseen their development all their lives and despite his detached and cool mannerisms, a small piece of him had in fact become attached. Rather it was his heart or simply knowing they were there to provide for and look after, he did not know. He had watched them grow, change, and progress into what they were now. He had witnessed their triumphs and seen their failures, even if it was only from lurking within the shadows or behind the disguise of reflective glass.

But a part of him, darker and kept well hidden, was relieved.

A secret fear had bloomed as he watched from afar, and he couldn't help but relish the distance that would be forcefully put between them and himself, making it a little easier to breathe, to relax. Even as unrealistic as that was. They were older now though, more refined in their movements, their abilities, and nearly unstoppable, especially when put together. He possessed very little doubt at all that they would make it down on the ground, by whatever means necessary.

After all, he had a hand in their creation.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen Hours Previously**_  
 _ **The Watcher's Dwelling**_  
 _ **Trikru Clan Boundaries, Earth**_

Deep within the trees of their people, a cabin stood, with trinkets that jingled along the doorway and a stone hearth directly within. Positioned in the middle of the open room, a fire raged inside of its rocky edges, flames of orange and red licking the air. A woman was seated before it, her hair longer than her hips, what once had been locks the color of raven's wings, now streaked with wisps of white and gray. Her skin was tanned, surprisingly smooth for her age, and smudged with kohl markings. Her eyes, their gaze fixed seemingly unseeingly into the heart of the fire, were a shocking blue-white, an almost eerie color.

The silence in the hut was heavy, full of tension, as the gathered warriors observed the tribe elder. She had entered her trance in the early hours of morning, long before the sun dared to cross the sky, and had not reemerged since. There were few times that the Watcher had been so long in the realm of the spirits, and it usually meant one of few things. Mostly, it meant bloodshed.

Sweat peppered her brow-line, dampening her hair and soaking through the skins she wore as her attendants pressed cool cloths to the back of her neck, watching over her while she could not. It had been hours of silence, and it was only upon the arrival of another woman, young in age but powerful in stature, that the Watcher's eyes flew open wide and her lips parted in a haunting scream. She gasped for breath, hunched over as the two young apprentices fretted over her, gripping her by the shoulders to pull her back so that she might rest against the tower of pillows and furs that had been assembled.

Her eyes met a pair of light ones that peered back at her intensely, awaiting her first words, and her voice was quiet, scratchy and hoarse as she finally gathered herself to speak.

"She comes."

Warriors stilled, eyes widening in disbelief, heads turning in wonder as they gazed upon the two women. The younger of the two stiffened, her brow furrowing, a hint of concern lacing her features as the older nodded, her movements becoming more emphatic as she regained strength.

 _"The lady of silver and fang, comes."_

* * *

 **No Beta to be had here, so all mistakes are my own! If something drives you crazy, let me know! :D**


End file.
